


Sunset

by NoodleImperial



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, falling asleep together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoodleImperial/pseuds/NoodleImperial
Summary: Thrawn and Eli visit Eli's parents on leave but they are very tired the first day they get there.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> NEEDED TO WRITE SOFTNESS FOR THE BOYS

They were visiting Eli's parents. They got in just before sunset but Eli figured they themselves had been up for almost a day.

They tried to stifle yawns as Eli's parents greeted them. 

"Oh you two look so tired." Mrs. Vanto fussed after giving them hugs. 

"We're fine Mom." Eli soothed. "Right Thrawn?"

Unfortunately he'd caught Thrawn mid-yawn and his parents chuckled.

"Why don't you boys go up and have a rest. I'll get you when dinner's ready." She said, already ushering them towards the stairs.

Eli's bed was pushed up against a wall with a window that faced the backyard. He opened it and sat down. Thrawn sat with him laying his head on Eli's shoulder and wrapping his arms around Eli's middle. They sat there watching the sky go from blue to pale yellow toward orange.

Eli lay down tugging Thrawn along with him. The breeze still fluttered over them bringing with it a chill that nodded toward the coming night. It didn't bother Thrawn. Even less so since it seems to make Eli snuggle back against him. Thrawn pulled the blanket they had just sort of haphazardly kicked down back up over Eli. 

Eli caught Thrawn's hand and tugged it to his lips, peppering his palm with a few kisses before placing it over his heart.

Orange sky turned red. They didn't talk. They didn't need to. The closeness was enough. Talking would ruin the wonderful quiet. They could hear the dog bark from the front yard as someone walked by, the wind making Mrs. Vanto's wind chimes tinkle from the back porch, and Mrs. Vanto herself could be just heard from the kitchen singing to herself.

Thrawn nuzzled his face to Eli's shoulder. Eli traced nonsensical patterns over Thrawn's hands. Thrawn would never be able to get enough of this. Peaceful quiet with Eli wrapped in his arms. Thrawn had heard Imperials talk about heaven… Thrawn figured he'd already found it. Nothing made him feel more at peace than just _being_ with Eli. It made him forget the galaxy on the brink of war or his people in grave danger from the threat beyond. There were no battles to fight, no reports, to write, no rebels to dismantle, no secret double life of Imperial and Chiss. Just him and Eli. Just _existing_.

Red sky turned purple, edging into navy blue. Eli half-sat up and shifted to his other side settling back down with his head on Thrawn's chest. Thrawn ran his hand through his hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Eli's breathing slowly shifted as his body lost the innate tension of consciousness. Thrawn smiled. And then let his eyes drift close.

Mrs. Vanto called up to them from the bottom of the stairs. There was no response. Finding Eli and Thrawn sound asleep she didn't have the heart to wake them. She pulled the blanket up over Thrawn and closed the door behind her.


End file.
